Before the Beginning
by Shane Alex Tyler
Summary: this is only the beginning... T for whatever and possible violence. This is a prequel to An Earl, His Family, and His Trouble.
1. Characters

Character

Age

Job

Relation

Family Name

Ciel

36

Earl

Father Husband

Phantomhive

Elizabeth

35

Mom

Wife Mother

Phantomhive maiden name Midford

Angelina

15

Student

Daughter

Phantomhive

Sebastian

17

Butler

Son of Claude

Michaelis

Claude

31

Father of Sebastian

Butler

Faustus

Hannah

34

Maid/ Teacher

Mother Wife

Faustus maiden name Anafeloz

Mey-Rin

28

Maid

none

None that is known

Baldroy

32

Chef

None

None that are known

Finny

27

Gardener

none

None that are known

Grell

21

Butler

None

Sutcliff

William

22

Butler

None

Spears

Ronald

20

Butler

None

Knox

Undertaker

39

Butler

None

None that is known

Alois

17

Noble

Son/Student

Trancy


	2. Back Stories

An Earl, His Family, and His Trouble

A story of Earl Ciel and Lady Elizabeth's offspring little Lady Angelina Rachael Phantomhive

These are the backstories of each character. Starting with the story of Ciel

Ciel's Story

I was only 17 when my parents and my aunt, were murdered. The only hope I had was in my fiancée, Elizabeth. Every time she smiled at me, she lit my world. I had waited a few years. We were married in the spring that year. We were soon expecting a child. I wanted to name the child after my mom and aunt if it was a girl or after my father if it is a boy. Elizabeth was even more beautiful when she was pregnant. When the baby was born, I knew that it would be like its mother, instead of its dark and depressed father. I saw the baby for the first time. It was a girl, Rachael Angelina, no. Angelina Rachael was the correct combination. I watched the baby girl grow day by day. When she was two, her hair was fully grown out. Her hair color was of my father's; jet black. Her first word was daddy. My heart was sobbing; she was just like her mother. Her smile wasn't her mother's, it was mine. I hadn't seen my smile in years, but when I looked at her everything good came back to me. I felt the warmth that my parents would feel when I smiled at them. I felt the happiness that my wife felt when we were young and in love. She got to the age where she needed help. We recruited a family, The Faustus family. The husband asked to be a butler, his name was Claude. His wife, Hannah, asked to be a maid and to help teach the girl to be a young lady. Claude also proposed that when their son, Sebastian, turned 13, that he would be a butler. I had accepted them for the jobs. When we were of need of a chef, gardener, and another maid; Claude helped by finding us people to fill the job. When a young man by the name of Grell Sutcliff needed a job, we put him with our now six year old daughter and he worked perfectly as a butler. Sebastian and Angelina were playmates until their paths were separated by his job and her lessons. Each was going down different paths. Angelina was turning 16, Sebastian had just turned 17. I wondered; what would become of the Phantomhive name?

Elizabeth (Midford) Phantomhive's Story

Ciel, he had just turned 17 and he loses his parents and his aunt. _Lizzie it isn't the right time to tell Ciel how you feel. Wait until his mourning period is done._ "Ciel, I am so sorry about you parents and you aunt." I told him leaning in to hug him. We were only boyfriend and girlfriend, wait not anymore. He pulled out a diamond and sapphire ring. Elizabeth Midford, fiancée of Ciel Phantomhive. Only 16 and I am engaged. Wow. We were married in May. Flowers in bloom, we didn't wait and soon we had a baby on board. We never argued over names. I had approved of the names he wished. It was right in my mind. I thought that maybe having the names would make his beautiful smile come back. Before his parents and aunt died, he smiled at just about anything. I would smile at him hoping to see his smile; he would just look at me and grin. I wanted a smile not a grin. Then the baby was ready to be with us. She was beautiful. I wanted her to be like her father. I wanted her to have his beautiful smile. Turns out after she turned two she smiled; it was his smile. I would cry every time I saw her eyes light up and his smile on her face. She was more like me than I wanted, but the more she matured she grew into her father. Claude and his family joined us when she was 6. Angelina and Sebastian, Claude's son, played together; up until he was 13. He then started to work as a butler. By the time she turned 16, I started to wonder, will she have the same 17th birthday present as Ciel?

Claude and Hannah (Anafeloz) Faustus' Story

We had Sebastian before we were married. He charmed us both. He would play with Hannah's hair and my glasses. When the Phantomhives accepted our offer, we promised that Sebastian would be a butler at 13. Angelina, when she was just a child she asked about so much. She was pretty intelligent when she turn 12. She started to take lessons with Hannah and Sebastian would be in training. He turned 13 a month before she did. As the two got older and older, they saw each other less and less. If they were lucky, they saw each other in the dining room during the meals. Sebastian started to act stranger and stranger. He would ask Hannah if Angelina said anything about him. We would ask ourselves; what will become of our dear Sebastian.

Grell Sutcliff's Story

I was 12 when I went to the Phantomhives for a job. I was an orphan and against the law. I was caught multiple times stealing food and beverages. I went into hiding, but then I found the Phantomhives. I was told to be with their daughter, Angelina. She was adorable and very smart for a five year old. She had a little friend by the name of Sebastian. He had just turned six. They then gave me the job as a butler. I was trained for a while. When Sebastian turned 13, he and I were trained. I was seventeen and on the final bits on training. He was very skilled, even though he had very little training. He was very gentlemanly; I noticed in the servant courters he would ask questions about Angelina. She was going through lessons on how to be a lady. She was very mature by the age of 13. She and Sebastian never spent time together and he would ask me to befriend her and tell him stuff about her. When the two of them were 16; I asked myself. Will Sebastian be with Angelina or will she be with a noble the way it should be?

Mey-Rin's Story

I came in with Baldroy and Finny. I was given the job to help out little Angelina. When she was in her early teens is when she started to be more lady like. Each day would pass and she would be more mature. She would keep up with her lessons and would listen to Hannah. Sebastian would always talk about her. I see pictures in Claude and Hannah's room when Sebastian and Angelina would play together in the entry way of the manor. I now ask myself; will Angelina keep with her lessons and marry a noble or follow her heart?

Baldroy, Finny, Ronald, William, and Undertaker's story

Well in summary these servants didn't have much of a role in the raising of the two main characters. They came in later on in the story. But I know they asked themselves this question; what will happen in the end of this dramatic and romantic story of the servant and noble?

Sebastian (Faustus) Michaelis

I was 6 when I met the girl of my dreams. Her eyes sparkled, and her smile brought light to me. We would play with each other every day for 7 years until I turned 13. I started training to be butler. I missed her, Angelina. My world for a long time wasn't lit. I would only see the light, at the meal times. She would always smile at me. She would always go to her lessons and I would head to the kitchen to prepare lunch. I would sometimes ask Finny if I could help him with the garden so I can see in the grass with my mother teacher her lessons on how to be a lady. I would be pruning her ruby red roses and spider lilies. She would sometimes look at me and smile. If I never got to see her there, I would ask to give her meal to her. She would always be so polite. I adored her. She never ever hurt anyone. She would be as sweet as a strawberry. I would hope to see her every day. Then she turned 16. I am only a month older than her. 17 years old and she would be with other noblemen her age, not a month older. I asked myself. Will she ever be mine and will we get married?


End file.
